An Unbreakable Love
by Frosy154
Summary: Here's a story about the unbreakable love also known as Percabeth. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys sorry I haven't written in a while but here it is my brand-new story. Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian Rick Riordan does.

Percy's POV

There she was my girlfriend for one year looking more beautiful than ever. When she noticed I was staring she began to blush. Tonight was a big night it was the night of our prom and I was taking Annabeth. I was wearing a black tux that reminded me of the one James Bond wore in the movies. Annabeth was wearing a grey dress that brought out her beautiful curved figure man how did I get so lucky? I still remember the day I met her that amazing day at camp when she was nursing me back to health after my battle. Even without make-up she was just that naturally beautiful her sparkling grey eyes and her curly blonde hair she was just elegant. When she got down stairs we were swarmed by our parent after about ten minutes we finally got out of there and got in my sea green Labohrgini which my dad Poseidon bought me for my birthday. I turned on the radio and heard "Like a G6". Finally we arrived at the school and were getting ready to go to the arrival ceremony.

Hey guys I promise I will write more soon but it's 3:25am and I need some sleep. Sorry if some of this is misspelled I wrote it all on my iPod. Happy New Year!

~Frosy154


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't written in a while I have decided to write the stories on paper before I put them on the computer. So here it is Chapter 2 of An Unbreakable Love.**

_Percy's POV_

When we walked into the auditorium there were strobe light flashing and people dancing. When a slow song came on I looked at Annabeth and grabbed her waist while she grabbed my shoulders. As we were dancing one of the jocks pushed me out of the way and grabbed Annabeth let's just say that pissed me off. The next thing I know is the jock was on his back, with a black eye and a gushing bloody nose. A teacher began to walk toward us I told Annabeth to run and we bolted out of the school and into my car. I started the ignition and drove off merging into the New York traffic we were laughing the whole time. Everything was great till nine years later.

**What's going to happen I have no clue if you could give me some ideas that would be great.**

**Thanks**

**~Frosy154**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody I had a case of writer's block but thanks to the inspiration from a fellow author JKieu who inspired me to write another chapter and her I am with a new chapter fresh off the word document chapter 3 of An Unbreakable Love. By the way this is nine years later just so you don't get confused. I do no own PJO Rick Riordan does.**

_Percy's POV_

It was about 12 in the morning and we were fighting again. This fight was about how Annabeth never gets a break because I'm always at work and never with Lacey. "You are an ass hole Percy Jackson!" Annabeth screamed at me. Now a days there's no more Seaweed Brain or Wise Girl it's always fights and more fights and we both hate it. No one hates it more than Lacey and we hate it when she is sad. Lacey's our five year old daughter and she is the most amazing thing that has happened in my life. "Are you even listening to me?" asked a very pissed off Annabeth "Sorry what?" I asked and then realized my mistake of not listening to her that's when she gets the most annoyed and goes on a psychotic rampage. "I miss how we used to be" I said with tears beginning to gather in my eyes. At that moment we went in to damage repair mode and pulled in to a hug that's when Lacey came in holding her teddy bear her blonde hair in a mess and tired see green eyes. She came over to us and we pulled her in to a family hug that was one of the only moments we've had in a long time. I wish we had more moments like this then we wouldn't have to fight at 12 at night and wake up the entire city block. Then I decided we should go on a family vacation and I threw out the idea and everyone agreed that we needed one and it had to be a relaxing one where we don't have to drive. After a couple of days of discussing we decided on Hawaii because it's relaxing and there's a beach where we could go swimming and Lacey can meet her grandpa. A few months passed and it was time to get on a plane and head to the Hawaiian island of Maui and meet my dad at the airport.

**Well I have classes in the morning so I'm going to stop here I do have some ideas about future chapters and what to do.**

**Keep Reading and Writing,**

**~Frosy154**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really am beginning to get back into the rhythm of writing again and summer time is really helping me because I don't have to focus on homework and more on my writing so that I don't have an inbox full of requests and demands to write more. So I'm going to shut up and her chapter for of An Unbreakable Love. Disclaimer I do not own PJO Rick Riordan does.**

_Percy's POV_

Worst plane ride ever for one I was scared the whole time that Zeus was going to blast us out of the sky, there was a baby that would not stop crying and his mother was just ignoring him, another kid was kicking the back of my seat but I got him back when he went into the bathroom I made the toilet blow water at him and fly through the door he was fine but I wasn't. Annabeth was looking at me with her I'm going to kill you look but eventually she started giggling along with Lacey whose face was as red as a strawberry. The plane finally landed in Maui and my dad was waiting at the terminal. Before he saw us he looked worried then he saw us I think he was just relived we weren't blasted from the sky by Zeus. We walked out to the car and my dad and I put our luggage in the trunk and took off to the secret location in which we were going to stay at.

My dad had told me it was a surprise location with a beautiful view of the sea and a good place to relax what he didn't tell me is that it was a place where the sea god reigns. So the next thing in know my dad begins to pick up speed and were heading straight for a cliff and were about to off the edge. This was the scariest moment and I've battled Kronos and been blown out of Mount St. Helens for Zeus's sake. One moment were flying off the cliff the next were at a beautiful beach with the most beautiful view of the ocean I had ever seen and I've been to my father's kingdom of Atlantis. My dad said this is the beach of the gods. It was so beautiful I was almost in tears just looking at it I was just in complete awe.

The first one to break the moment was Lacey who ran toward the ocean with my dad right behind chasing her laughing. I looked at Annabeth and just smiled and she did the same you could see the tiredness because of the jet lag so I asked my dad where our room was and he pointed to a large building that I was pretty sure wasn't there before. Annabeth and I took off toward the beautiful structure while my dad tried to teach Lacey how to use her powers that she had gotten from me. It was funny to see her trying to command the water to move and watching it fight back and knock her over with a wave with that girl you always had a smile on your face. We got over to the building and walked inside it was even better than the beach it was white and gold with hundreds upon hundreds of floors you knew that magic was used in this place because it is a million times smaller outside.

The best thing is there was no one there except a few gods on vacation. In the center of it all was a giant fountain with swirling mist and water flowing through it for some reason I was attracted to go to it and I did. Annabeth was doing the same except her normally beautiful grey eyes were filled with mist and were dull. I tried to stop but my legs kept moving I knew one thing this cannot be good.

**Well there's a cliff hanger for you I will write the next chapter as soon as this one is put up. ~Frosy154**


	5. Chapter 5

**BOOM, just like that I'm back at my laptop writing stories for all of you to read and enjoy. I was inspired by all of the e-mails that have been filling my inbox and getting me off my lazy but and writing you a brand-new chapter for my story An Unbreakable Love. I feel like playing Grim Reaper and killing someone off should I do that and who should die? Anyway enjoy the new chapter!**

_Percy's POV_

The fountain was now closing in as it pulled us towards once beautiful fountain was now a deathtrap and the water turned to a crimson red I knew that couldn't be good. We were now only five feet away when all of a sudden the fountain stopped pulling us and the red turned to regular water again. "Thank the gods!" Annabeth exclaimed as she pulled me close with tears welling in her eyes. We held each other close for about five minutes when we heard a bellhop clear his throat. He was definably mortal but he looked as he was confused on where he was.

He had dark brown hair and his eyes were full of mist like he was under a spell. "Hello" he said in a happy voice. "Let me show you to your rooms." We followed him to and elevator which had no buttons. The bellhop reached out and a button appeared which had a P which was the color of the sea. He hit the button and the elevator shot up so fast that it knocked us to the floor but the bellhop just stood there like he was riding a regular elevator and it was a slow ride up.

The elevator stopped and the door slid open Annabeth and I stood up with weak legs and walked out into a long hallway. Now if you've seen a long hallway you've never seen one like this it stretched on with no end in sight the bellhop handed us our keys and stepped back into the elevator where the doors closed and left us alone in the never-ending hallway. "Well what now?" I asked Annabeth. She shrugged and tried putting the key into the look but then the wall of doors shifted and a door with a golden sign that said Penthouse she stuck the key card and the door opened automatically and revealed a large elegant room. I thought the hotel room at the Lotus Casino was nice but this was spectacular there was a huge bathroom with marble and golden detail that lined almost everything. The master bedroom had a giant flat screen TV, a giant waterbed, a balcony that had an astonishing view of the beach. I could see my dad and Lacey down by the shore line practicing throwing tridents at pictures of monsters. Then I realized those weren't pictures they were real monsters moving towards them then a Minotaur lunged at Lacey.

**Mwahahahahaha another cliffhanger but this time I won't be so long on writing a new chapter but remember to review on who I should kill off that will decide where this story will go. Keep reading. ~Frosy154**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while on April 5****th**** 2013 my grandmother went into surgery where she had a stroke because of tumor in her brain. She is now on life support and I'm taking it pretty hard as well as the rest of my family. I have to write this in a hotel room where I'm staying. We may have to take out the ventilator tomorrow and she may pass away. So this may be that last time I write for a little bit. Please keep her in your thoughts and prayers. So sorry and thank you all for understanding and back to the continuing tale of An Unbreakable Love and a character is about to die mwahahaha!**

_Percy's POV_

The Minotaur lunged and Lacey. "No!" Annabeth and I screamed as it hit Lacey and she fell to the ground. I pulled out Riptide and Annabeth grabbed her knife then we charged the Minotaur. I stabbed the creature in the chest and it evaporated in to a cloud of golden dust. We ran to Lacey who was no lying lifeless on the san with blood dribbling out of the corner of her mouth. My little girl was now dead and it was my entire fault.

_Two Days Later_

We held her funeral at Camp Half-Blood like the true hero she was. Her shroud was a swirl of sea green and grey embroidered with owls and tridents. It was a true symbol of how the power of Athena and Poseidon coming together to make this world a safer place for demigods. Annabeth and I have been crying for about three days there seemed like no end to our tears. Not the Lacey's death was good but Annabeth and I haven't been this close in years I can see the light at the end of this dark road. We were driving to Camp Half-Blood for the unveiling of her memorial which is going to be placed at the edge of the shore. I pulled up to Half-Blood Hill and Annabeth and I trudged up hand and hand to see a crowd gathered at the beach waiting for the statue to be unveiled. Chiron asked if we would like to pull off the tarp we said yes. Both Annabeth and I pulled the tarp and it revealed a magnificent golden statue of an owl wielding a trident staring off over the water.

**Hey guys well I'm tired and please keep my family and my grandma in your thoughts and prayers.**

**~Frosy154**


End file.
